We finish each other's sandwiches
by GeekyChic123
Summary: Hans wasn't the first person to share a sandwich with Ana
1. Chapter 1

"It's crazy!" "What?" "We Finish each-other's- Sandwiches?" I adore that line of Love is an Open Door! It is too too funny! It always makes my mom laugh :D And if I was a normal person, I would enjoy that line and move on. But I am not normal, and I write fanfiction. So, my mind took that line and made it into a story! This is a one shot :)

"Elsa! Elsaaaaaaa, come on! It's time for lunch!" Five year old Ana called for her big sister, who was studying in the library. Ever since she turned eight, Elsa spent most every morning studying lessons that Papa assigned her. But after lunch, Ana's big sister was once again free to play with her! She ran into the room, and found Elsa closing a book as she waved a sheet of paper through the air to dry the ink. When Ana came in, she dropped the paper and ran to give her a hug.

"Hi Ana! How has your morning been? Is it snowing outside yet?" Ana enjoyed the hug, and giggled. "Elsa, it doesn't MATTER if it's snowing outside! You can make it snow ANYTIME!" She danced around her sister, filled with the excitement and the thought of Elsa creating snow. She wished everyone could see how amazing her sister is, if she could she would tell everyone! But Mama and Papa made her keep it a secret.

Elsa giggled, but nervously urged her sister to be quiet. If one of the servants were to walk by and hear... "Ana, outside snow is different. It feels more magical when I don't make it myself sometimes! So- is it snowing yet?" Ana sighed, hating to give bad news. "Noooooo, it rained a little teensy bit, now it's just cold." Seeing Elsa was upset about this, Ana wanted to cheer her up. "But now it's lunchtime! So let's go eat!"

The two girls were soon giggling, and they ran excitedly through the hallways. Elsa even iced a few of the hallways over, and they slid speedily through them. They stopped in front of the playroom, Elsa smoothed down her own dress and then Ana's. Mama liked for the girls to look nice and proper, even if they were having fun. She was in the playroom when they entered, with a table all ready for the Princesses. She loved eating with her girls when she got the chance, and even if she couldn't she would take the opportunity to talk with the girls for a few minutes.

But today the Queen was extremely busy, she had meetings to attend dignitaries to meet with. She hugged the girls, explained that she and Papa might not be able to have dinner with them, then she was gone. The girls were fine with this, they understood their parents had a kingdom to run. Besides, they had one another to be with if they ever got lonely.

"Elsa! Elsaaaaa, Elsa! Guess what's for lunch?" Ana squealed, bouncing in her seat. Teasingly, Elsa frowned. "Hmm... Is it liver and onions?" Ana's peals of laughter filled the room. "Ewww! Noooope. Guess again, please guess again!" Elsa grinned. "I don't know, what are we having for lunch?" The younger girl threw a napkin from a small plate, revealing sweet treats. "CHOCOLATE COOKIES!"

Ana was ecstatic, for a second Elsa wished she could be too. She would love to gobble down all of the cookies with Ana right now, that would be so much fun. But not only was she supposed to be the older responsible sister, but also the future queen. At the tender age of eight she'd already started mastering self control, and responsibility. And now she had to be the responsible one. "Ana, those cookies look awesome! I can't wait to eat them. But Mama has more food out for us, shouldn't we eat that first?"

Ana just stared for a minute, and then grudgingly put down the cookie she had already started putting in her mouth. "Oh. I guess we should do that Elsa... What do we have?" Another plate was pulled out, and it's contents were rather lackluster. Elsa tried to make the best of it. "Oh, um, yum! Sandwiches! These are really yummy Ana. And they are good for us! See, we have raspberry jam with almond butter, venison and goat cheese, ooh I think these have fish in them! What kind do you want?"

Rather glumly, and ever over dramatic, Ana reached for the venison sandwich. Feeling bad for being the "bad guy" and wishing they could have dessert now, Elsa took the fish one. The girls couldn't stay sad for long when around each other, at least Ana couldn't. Elsa was entertaining her by creating ice cubes for drinks, and crafting delicate frost patterns on the large window the table was besides. Then, she noticed Ana was eating her sandwich oddly. She took the fillings out and placed the bread back on her plate.

"Ana, is your sandwich ok? Something wrong with the bread?" Ana shook her head happily. "No! It's yummy! I just really don't like bread that much. Is that ok?" Elsa frowned. She had been learning about things such as poverty of the peasants in the kingdom, food trade between countries, cost of money spent on palace food each year. She really didn't like to see Ana waste food. "Well, we really shouldn't waste food you know. As princesses we should both set a better example! "

Ana's face fell at this, so Elsa tried to help her out. "But you know what? I really don't like sandwich filling. Why don't we finish each others sandwiches? I can eat your bread, you can eat my filling! Deal?" Ana laughed, and pompously shook Elsa's hand. "It's a deal! We should make it an official proclamation!" Elsa giggled, ok! Now, give me your plate. Let's finish this up so we can eat those cookies!"

[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[+[

I don't know, if I get reviews I might post a second drabble chapter. It depends! Hope you enjoy this! Happy New Year! Review for a lucky happy 2014 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Sandwiches Two-

A six year old Ana was sitting in the royal nursery, picking fitfully at her lunch. She was alone. It was summer, and a beautiful day outside! Yet for a second when Ana looked out the window, an image popped up in her mind of Elsa... And the same window being covered in gorgeous frost. How random. Most memories of her sister were random, and almost all of them had to do with snow and ice. Ana sighed, and turned to her lunch. She hated eating alone! She had settled a parade of dolls around the table, telling herself she was at a party with them. She was still lonely though.

She had planned on lunching with Mama, only another meeting came up that the Queen had to attend on short notice. So once again, the little princess was eating alone. Ana's eyes slid over to the plate she knew held dessert, but she didn't touch it. She still vaguely remembered how Elsa always insisted they save dessert until the end, saying that as Princesses they needed to be mature and have self control. Well THAT was a lot of fun.

Ana picked up her Elsa doll, and made it talk in a squeaky voice. "Hello Ana! I am SO happy to be having LUNCH with you! Isn't this FUN? Let's have a luncheon PARTY! And all the food can be CHOCOLATE! And because we are sisters let's be best friends! And I am going to take the door off my room! Then we can play!"

Ana put the doll down. As often happened when she made the Elsa doll talk to her, she was a bit depressed. She placed doll Elsa back next to doll Ana, and sat for a minute. So much of her time was spent trying to get Elsa out of her room. She missed her sister with a fierce gnawing ache that never really went away, no matter what she did. Right now even looking at the Elsa doll suddenly made her feel sad, she couldn't look at it. She stood up, and grabbed the doll. She had an urge to throw it on her bed, but she wouldn't do that. Instead she gently laid it down, and covered it with a blanket.

Stomping back to the table, Ana collapsed in her chair. Being a princess really wasn't too fun. If she was a normal girl maybe she could go in the village, and attend school instead of being tutored. And maybe her sister wouldn't stay in her room all the time. Ana lifted the lid from a plate, and saw her lunch. Sandwiches. Yum. Could this day get any better?

Ana grabbed the closest sandwich, and peeled it apart. It was some kind of meat, with a spread of pungent cheese. She nibbled at the food, staring out the window planning today's round of "Get Elsa out of her room". She could stand outside the door and yell fire? Oh, wait, she had tried that. And the servants really didn't think it was funny. If she had some tools she could use them to pry the door off its hinges, but she had no clue where those were kept. She just had to keep thinking...

Looking down, she saw her plate. It only had two pieces of bread, that she was not going to eat. That's it! Ana leapt from her chair, and grabbed the bread. Soon she was running down the hallway, towards her sisters room. She stood on her tiptoes, and excitedly rapped on the door. "El-sah? Do you wanna eat lunch with me? I have a sandwich! I ate the fillings, so it's your turn to eat the bread! Remember? That was our deal! Wasn't it? Elsa, PLEASE come out! Please!" Ana stood besides the door holding her breathe in excitement, waiting impatiently for her big sisters answer.

On the other side of the door, Elsa was sitting sadly on her bed. She had a tray of food on the desk besides her bed, but she wasn't hungry. She felt so lonely, and plus she had to study. She was going to be assigned a new tutor next week, and she just knew they would assign her a test to asses her ability. Her nerves were fraught, and her head swirling with facts and numbers and dates and names and sums. Not to mention she had the ever present itch in the back of her mind to let go of her powers and make some ice. And hearing Ana so sad, missing her, really didn't make her feel any better.

Elsa guiltily indulged herself in her powers. After all, it was summer outside and she never did well in the heat. She conjured up a chunk of ice the size of her fist, and held it to her head. The coolness helped ease her throbbing headache, the kind of headache no normal nine year old should have. That helped quite a bit, plus the insistent urge to let the ice out had dimmed somewhat. Savoring every moment of this, Elsa also made some ice cubes for her drink. It just felt so good to let it out.

Ana knocked on the door again, "Elsa? I miss you! I'm awfully lonely out here. Do you wanna come and play with me? I have your Elsa doll! She misses you too I think! Won't you come play with us?" Well that made any good feelings Elsa was having disappear. Now all she felt was guilt. She hardly even noticed that the drink was making ice cubes for, had frozen in her hand. Setting it down on her desk, Elsa looked at her lunch. She had sandwiches too. Apparently even though they were apart, the princesses still had some things in common.

The Princess peeled apart the sandwich, and saw the filling was a dries fish with some vegetables. She hated dried fish, it hurt her teeth. But Ana liked it, it was one of her favorites. Elsa put the bread back on the plate, and tentatively out the filling on a napkin. She walked over to the door, and nervously sat down on the floor. Without a word, she slid the food between the door and the ground. For once Ana didn't say anything, there was silence on the other side of the door. Then, first one then a second alive if bread were pushed under the door. The sisters didn't talk, Elsa because she didn't know what to say. Ana because maybe she was finally understanding that her sister wouldn't answer. But for the first time in over a year, the girls ate lunch together.  
/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

This is a fun story! If I get reviews I might just be able to squeeze another chapter out of this :) Please review, it makes me so happy! And thaws my frozen heart ;)


End file.
